


Winter Death

by SoftZenZhu



Category: Captain America (Movies), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Gay, M/M, Mercenaries, Murder, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftZenZhu/pseuds/SoftZenZhu
Summary: Imagine Winter Soldier in the Young Justice. I feel like Slade and Winter would some what get along. I feel Slade would have a thing for Winter.Plus the Young Justice team would freak out about Winter.Slade being the Sarcastic Cocky asshole while Winter is stoic and confused.I think Slade would try to seduce Winter but Winter is not having his BS while Slade thinks he is playing hard to get.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Slade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

[At the League HQ: Morning]

Batman got information on a potential threat. A man with a metal arm. He had brown hair and has a red star on his arm. He was seen in a town close to Gotham. He had to inform the Young Justice team.

He called for the younger heroes into the room. They all filed into the room.  
"I just got information that there is a potential threat in a town close to here. Be viligant and cautious. He has a metal arm with a red star on it." Everyone nodded.

[Meanwhile somewhere else]

A man with long white hair and one blue eye, sat in his home. He view the information on this Winter Soldier. He smirked, this would be interesting. He was in luck to finally meet him. 

A agent of a group called Hydra, wanted him to partner up with Winter Soldier. He replied with a yes, obviously. 

The time the Soldier stepped out of the vehicle, he was spoken to in russian. He nodded. A brown haired man with a metal arm, gun steel eyes staring at him. Slade wanted to dissect this man. 

The Winter Soldier is ordered to work with this Deathstroke person. It looks at the long, white haired man in front of him. It only came up to the other man's shoulder. The other man walked up to him and held his hand into a handshake. "I'm Deathstroke. You will be working with me. You are the Winter Soldier, correct?" The brown haired man hooded in confirmation.

The two men walked into the building. "So, you kill for a living,huh?" A nod was all he received in response.


	2. Settled In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade tries to butter up Winter while Winter is confused. Slade knows he is hot and sexy but Winter is like wtf dude.

[Winter POV]

Winter walked into building with Deathstroke. It stood while Deathstroke called for someone called Wintergreen. "Wintergreen, come meet my new partner."

In came a old man, he held out his hand for it the shake. It shook the hand. It introduced itself, "I'm Winter Soldier. Are you Wintergreen?" Wintergreen nodded yes. The two Winters nodded to each other in respect. It turned his eyes to Deathstroke and inspected him. Deathstroke was sitting in a chair, a smirk on his face. 

It was ready for the order. It just stood ALERT until Deathstroke ordered it to sit in a chair. It was going to ask what the next order was until Deathstroke said, "So does Hydra have a Leather Kink or are you just that hot?" It was confused, it couldn't answer this order of verbal response. It saw Wintergreen roll his eyes. Was it something It has done that upsetted the man? It didn't know how to respond.

It decided the best response was to use factual knowledge so his current order would be answered.  
"Hydra gave me this outfit. I'm not 98°F at all." This response brought a laugh from Deathstroke and a quieter laugh from Wintergreen. It did not understand what was so funny.

[Deathstroke POV]

Watching as he processed the situation was hilarious. He would be a great friend and more. He is funny and attractive. His long brown hair and gun metal eyes could swallow you down into his deepest crevices. His innocence will lure you in and his darkness comes out, sweeping you under.

[Wintergreen POV]

Watching Slade flirt with the poor boy was somewhat hilarious. He maybe has found someone who he has decided to be fond of. Slade was heartbroken when his wife left him. Perhaps Winter will be the one to fill that dark hole in Slade's heart. Maybe Slade will be good for Winter too. Both being lonely mercenaries with holes in their hearts. I could tell Winter wasn't always like this blank page. He gives me the feel of someone who misses home and life in his soul. He seems like a blank canvas wanting to burst with color. 

[Winter POV]

They both were staring at It. Did It do something It wasn't allowed to? It was concerning It. It decided to ask if It did anything wrong. "Did I do something wrong?" Their ocean eyes turned soft? What does this mean? "What's the next order?" Deathstroke tells It that the next order is to relax. It tries to do so. 

[Slade POV]

This beautiful creation in front of him sparked something hot inside him. The darkness surrounding him but innocent in the core. He wanted to grab him and kiss him so bad. He loves whoever Winter is to the center of his being. He wanted to test the water to see his reaction to flirting.   
"Can I see your guns?" He winked to the brown haired beauty. Winter didn't show off his arm muscles like he wanted. Instead, he litterally showed him his guns. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know Winter is pretty dumbed down here. The reason I wrote him like this is because I feel Hydra wanted Winter to only focus on his mission. So they don't let him know anything else really. I feel the more he remembers who he is/was that he will get more smarter about the flirting and roll his eyes at Slade's flirting. Slade is looking at Winter like a Lion to fresh meat, I feel. By the way, I can't flirt so it is terrible, I know.


End file.
